Urki
Urki is a thinker of the Wenja tribe, and a secondary character of Far Cry Primal. Background Urki is the ancient ancestor of Far Cry's iconic Hurk. He is a simple Wenja who always tries to make his life easier. He's continually working on new ideas. Unfortunately, his caveman brain is much slower than your average primitive man and his good ideas fall flat from terrible execution. He won't be long for this Mesolithic world. He has many absurd ideas, such as flying by using bird feathers and using poorly spaced rocks as armor. Far Cry Primal Takkar met Urki when he was exploring the southern regions of Oros, and Urki was trying to fly like a bird. Takkar explained to Urki that he does not have feathers, and this prompted Urki to call Takkar "Smart Man", and ordered him to gather feathers from birds and a tortoise shell that will act as a protective helmet. When Takkar gave the ingredients to Urki, Urki attempted to fly like a bird from a landing platform by a cliff, though he ended up falling into a pile of hay. Takkar met Urki again when he killed an Udam, though Urki was stabbed in the side with a spear. Takkar told Urki that his skin is too soft unlike a rock, and this gave Urki the idea to create armor out of rocks. He sent Takkar to retrieve some special rocks in a nearby Izila camp. Upon Takkar's return, Urki used them to create the armor that will protect his chest and challenged Takkar to throw a spear at him. When Takkar did, Urki was injured but alive. Takkar met Urki for the third time when Urki said that bears often attack him due to his smell. Takkar said that Urki needs a new scent, and this made Urki think of a new idea in creating a new scent out of honeycomb and Woolly Rhinoceros dung to scare bears off. Takkar gathered the ingredients and Urki rubbed himself with honeycomb and Woolly Rhinoceros dung, believing that his new scent will scare bears off. Urki then told Takkar to send his tamed bear to attack him to see if the scent works. It did not and Urki was wounded. Afterwards, Urki decided to move to the new Wenja village and stay there as a permanent resident, and since he is not exactly a specialist, he does not require Takkar to build a hut for him. Trivia *Each of the "inventions" Urki comes up with the functional equipment in earlier Far Cry games. Body armor, the wing suit, and scent masking all appear in FC3/4. His inventions were simply ahead of their time. *Urki's attempt to fly is a reference to the Assassin's Creed series, particularly the Leap of Faith: when he's about to jump, a variation of the intro from "Ezio's Family" and later an eagle sound effect can be heard; and he "lands" in a bunch of hay. *Urki is voiced by Dylan Taylor like Hurk, who uses the same Southern accent when speaking Wenja. Gallery UrkiIcon.png Far-Cry-Primal-Urki.jpg|Similar with someone... Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wenja Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Far Cry Primal Characters Category:Far Cry Primal